Hate or More?
by Rinnie10
Summary: Ron and Draco has been haing these 'dreams' about one another. Warning: Adult Lanuage, Mentions of Erotic dream & Slash  MalexMale .


**Is it just Hate or Much more?**

**Fanon: Harry Potter.**

**Pairings: Ronald Wealsey/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley and Theodore Nott/OFC implied Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle.**

**Hate or More?**

**Ronald Weasley glared at his sister in disbelief. "I am telling you, I did not dream about Malfoy!"**

**Ginevra rolled her eyes, "I'll record it next time or use a Truth Potion. Even Harry heard you, for Merlin's sake!"**

**Ron breathed heavily before marching out of the Burrow and towards the shed. He hated it whenever Ginny accused him of such things...**

**Draco Malfoy frowned as he sat on one of the many sofas in Malfoy Manor. He glared at his cousin, Arabeth. "You're telling me I moaned Weasel's name in my sleep?"**

**Arabeth nodded, an utmost seriousness plastered upon her pale face. "You're lucky your mother didn't hear it."**

**He sighed as he gript a cushion between his arms. He had to, grudgingly, agree with her. It wasn't exactly hate he felt towards Weasley. He had to admit he wanted the red haired Gryffindor. But it was just want, wasn't it? He dreaded to think that he was, in any mind, in love with Weasley. Arabeth choose then to interrupt his musings.**

**"You're in love with Weasel, aren't you? I mean, you told Nott and Parkinson to shut up about him."**

**It was true. Nott and Parkinson had visited them yesterday and they were making fun of the Weasleys yet again. A comment about Ro- Weasley had hit a nerve. It made poor Pansy burst into tears. Draco had not regretted it. With the words 'fuck off' Pansy and Nott had left. They hadn't, luckily for Draco, told Narcissa about the incident at all.**

**Besides, Draco had other things to worry about. The Dark Mark was still itchy upon his left forearm. It was then his cousin had spoke up.**

**"Ferret? I have something else to tell you."**

**Ron cursed as he stepped on Hogwarts Express as Hermione suggested he had feelings for Malfoy. It was observed! He had no feelings for that ferret faced Slytherin! **

**Harry had been no help at all. He was supposed to be his best mate. "Don't worry. If you do have any feelings for Malfoy, I'll still be your mate."**

**"Thanks," Ron muttered, "thanks bloody much."**

**As the group turned they bumped into Malfoy's cousin. Arabeth was the only Slytherin they actually spoke to. Even if she resembled her cousin.**

**"Alright, Bev?" Harry asked, smiling at her.**

**Arabeth didn't blanch at the nickname. Her friends she had allowed it with. Her parents never dared called her 'Bev' or 'Beth'. She hated her parents calling her anything except her birth name.**

**Arabeth smiled softly as she pulled at Hermione's arm. "I need a word..."**

**Arabeth pulled Granger into an empty compartment and gestured the Muggle born to sit down.**

**Granger looked at her confused. "What do you want, Arabeth?"**

**Arabeth sat down opposite the Gryffindor. "Its Ferret. And Weasel."**

**Now Granger was listening. "What? What about them?"**

**"Ferret, I think, has feelings for Weasel."**

**Draco glared at his cousin as they sat down at the Slytherin table for the opening meal of the term. "What did you tell that filthy Mudblood?"**

**Arabeth sighed as she knew who he was referring to it. "Don't call Granger that. And I told her the truth."**

**"You're betraying the Dark Lord's trust," he actually sounded happy about that.**

**"Only your trust, Ferret. Only your trust." She grinned.**

**Ron rubbed his rumbling stomach waiting for Dumbledore to finish his speech. "Fucking Hell, he can ramble on for Merlin."**

**Hermione swatted him good-naturedly on the back of on head. "Oh, shut up, Ronald! Watch that tongueof your's!"**

**It was a surprise that Dumbledore hadn't even noticed them chatting. There again Ron had once said that Dumbledore was "crazy yet brilliant".**

**Ron looked to his best friend, "say, 'Mione. What did Beth tell you before?"**

**The brainy Gryffindor rolled her eyes as she playfully poked his side. "Nothing at all. If becomes more important, I'll tell you."**

**Draco flopped down on the green, velvet sofa. He couldn't believe his cousin- Squirrel- had told Granger about... About his true feelings. That he... He Draco Malfoy actually cared about the Muggle-lover, Blood-traiter more than he could ever state. He laughed at the mere thought of his father even finding at that Draco was gay. But he would escape Azaban to kill him and Weasley. At the same time. Draco shuddered at the frightening thought.**

**Ron sat up in bed, quite suddenly. Sweat drenched his shirt and made his red hair plastered his forehead. His breathing was heavy. Ron couldn't that he had had yet another erotic dream about Draco Bloody Malfoy.**

**"You okay, Ron?"**

**He jumped quite suddenly when he heard Harry's voice. Was he moaning in his sleep again?**

**"Y-yeah?" Was the hell was he stuttering?**

**"You were moaning in your sleep again, mate. You kept moaning the same name."**

**Oh, no! Ron had thought. I am so screwed.**

**'Of course you are,' said a voice at the bed of his head. 'You need to deal with it.'**

**Oh, fuck off! Ron retorted to the voice.**

**'I wish I could,' the voice sounded smug. 'I'm here until you get out of the Broom Closet.'**

**"Er, Ron?"**

**Harry had interrupted his thought. Thank Merlin!**

**Ron went to have a shower after his chat with Harry. He needed to get rid of this bloody erection. God, why did he have to have such an erotic dream? And of Malfoy of all people! He was never going to live this down.**

**Draco woke up to laughs from his dormmates. He didn't understand the joke until Crabbe had the nerve to speak to him.**

**But it was a joke. "Oh! Weasel! Harder! Faster! Fuck me, Weasley!"**

**Draco's cheeks went pink. He was moaning in his sleep? Shit. This was not good. To make things worse, Nott would tell Squirrel and she would question him about it.**

**He was never going to live it down.**

**It was at the Quidditch stands that Arabeth had confronted him. Ron didn't understand why. It was just a talk, she had reassurred him. But once they were at the egde of the Forbidden Forest, however, he had blurted it out.**

**"IloveFerret!" He added, shortly, "what's this about?"**

**Arabeth's jaw hung down. "Wait. Did- did you just confess your feelings about my cousin?"**

**Ron went bright red. "Y-yeah! Do-don't tell him. Please?"**

**Hermione was cornered by Malfoy in the library next. The words 'I think I'm gay' left his mouth.**

**Hermione believed him as they sat at a table. She couldn't believe that was going to lend an ear for Malfoy.**

**"I had this dream about Weasel."**

**Being using to this nickname, Hermione nodded to indicate that that she listening. "Go on..."**

**Malfoy went on to describing his dram. From every groan, every lick, every touch, every carress.**

**Hermione went bright red. Did Malfoy seriously want Ron?**

**Arabeth entered Slytherin common room when Nott walked up to her. The guy was laughing.**

**"Your cousin has never learned the Silencing Charm?"**

**She narrowed her eyes at him. "What does that mean, Nott?"**

**"Draco has been having exotic dreams. We don't mind if its some girl. But a Gryffindor and a guy! God, he wasn't at all quiet."**

**"A guy from Gryffindor you say? Was it Longbottom or Mr. Thomas or Irish?"**

**Nott shook his head, "Weasley."**

**Arabeth's eyes widen. He was telling the truth? Oh Merlin! Draco did love Weasel. Ew! Ew! It was sweet yet revolting at the same time.**

**She grinned at the news, "thank you, Nott. I could kiss you!"**

**"Please do." He sounded hopeful.**

**"I was joking. But I could hex your penis off."**

**That made Nott dash up the stairs.**

**Arabeth had to resist punching Crabbe and Goyle as they made fun of Draco. Blaise Zabini was sticking up for the blond. Slytherin common room quietened down as Arabeth, Blaise and Jimulara Nott threw retorts back. The last one really put the socks in the pigs' mouths.**

**"Its because they shag each other," it was Draco. His voice was at its usual drawl.**

**It worked as the fat Wizards left the room.**

**It actually put bad images inside Arabeth's head. Crabbe and Goyle. Now that was a disturbing image.**

**Granger was sat beside her. The library was a perfect place to meet.**

**"Why didn't you tell me about Ferret?" Arabeth started.**

**The bushy haired Gryffindor sighed softly. "Malfoy came to me in the stirctess confidence. I had to keep it quiet. I don't want to betray his rare trust in me."**

**Arabeth nodded and sighed softly. "He should of told me. Instead I heard it off that bastard Nott."**

**Granger frowned, "what did you do?"**

**"Threatened to hex his cock off if he continued. And not just about Draco. I meant about his flirting."**

**The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "That's what Harry wants to do to Ron."**

**Harry, Dean and Seamus looked at Ron and bursted into giggles. Neville was bright red. The red head knew that he had those dreams again.**

**Even Ginny got wind of it. Somehow Ron knew that she was dating Harry. It seemed likely.**

**Ron grunted in annoyance and stormed out of the common room. Leaving a pile of giggling Gryffindors behind...**

**Draco couldn't believe that Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends (okay loyal bodyguards), had turned against him. Even Pansy wasn't talking to him. That was the only good thing that came out of it. The Pug had wanted to shag him for years.**

**There were only three, if not four, people who were talking to him. Blaise, Squirrel and Jim (and Granger). At least now he knew who his true friends were. **

**Arabeth sat next to him. Her Potions essay in front of her. She only needed to do a few corrections and she was done.**

**Draco choose now to bring up the dreaded subject. He thanked Merlin it was a Saturday. And a warm Saturday at that. That made the Slytherin common room absolutely empty.**

**"I'm curious." He looked at her. "Saw me your arm."**

**Arabeth lay her right arm across the table and rolled up the selve of her robes.**

**"The other one," he drawled.**

**She huffed in annoyance and did the same thing with her left arm. And there it was. The Dark Mark. Lord Voldemort's Mark.**

**It was a few hours later that Arabeth met up with Granger in an empty classroom. The blond had a plan to pass by the book wise student.**

**"I have a plan that will bring Ferret and Weasel together, Granger." She grinned in delight at even thinking about it.**

**The bushy hair girl nodded. "Anything to get Ron out of the Broom Closet."**

**Arabeth furrowed her brow, "using Wizard terms now. I thought it was out of the closet for Muggles?"**

**Granger nodded. "Something like that."**

**Hermione clenched the parchment in triumphant and entered Gryffindor Tower and headed for the common room.**

**She placed it carefully upon Ron's lap. This caused the red head to look up from his game of Wizard chess with Harry.**

**"What's this?"**

**Hermione dropped down in one of the armchairs. "Open it."**

**Ron opened the delicate piece of parchment and read;**

_**Dear Weasley,**_

_**I don"t know how to express this. But, I'll say put it simply. I want you. I need you. I love you. **_

_**Yours Forever,**_

_**Just yours.**_

_**P.s Meet me at the Room of Requirement at Midnight xxxx**_

**Harry looked over Ron's shoulder. "You have an admirer? Who is it?"**

**Ron looked at Hermione, "a Slytherin gave you this?"**

**His voice sounded hopeful, Hermione grinned.**

**"A blond Slytherin. Just go, Ronald. It might be a good thing."**

**Draco's pupils were wide as he saw Weasley enter the Room of Requirement. What was he doing here? He was meant to be meeting Squirrel. Squirrel. Merlin! She set him up!**

"**Malfoy?" The red head's voice was mixed with happiness and shock. "You're my secret admirer?"**

**The blond frowned, "What does that mean, Weasel? I was meant to be meeting Squirrel but instead you came. Looks like she set us up."**

**It was Ron's turn for his eyes to widen. "B-but Hermione-" Then it hit him. You see, the red head was more intelligent than he let on. "They- they set us up?"**

**Both Weasel and Ferret legged it to the doors, only to find out they were looked.**

**Ronald cursed as he sank to the floor. He couldn't believe it! He was trapped with Malfoy.**

**Hours passed and Ron's hair was sticking to his forehead. "Is it just me or did someone turn up the heat?"**

**Malfoy snorted; his own hair plastered to his forehead. "You really are thick. This is why you should never date women, they're tricksters."**

**The second youngest Weasley laughed. "Most likely why I don't date 'em!"**

**The blond looked at Ron in disbelief and then grinned. "I always knew you were Potter's bum boy."**

"**N- no! You got it wrong, Draco!" Slip of the tongue. The red head had addressed the other male by his first name. "Harry is with Ginny."**

**Malfoy let it slide, "Really? Wow, I always thought you and Potter were together. Or maybe you and Hermione."**

**Ron looked mildly surprised, "Hermione? No way! And you called her by her first name. How odd, Ferret. I thought you had eyes for Parkinson. I know you shagged her."**

**Now, no one knew how this happened but in a matter of minutes both teenagers were rolling around on floors. Fist, teeth, nails and feet were involved.**

**Then stopped. Ron was straddling Draco. Their faces were inches apart. Blue gazed into grey. And without thinking both teens closed the gap. **

**Just as they began kissing the doors swung open. Standing there was Hermione holding Blaise's hand. "Well, you could say- oh!" The girl went red, "I forgot!"**

"**Not to worry Hermione, we had to discover them eventually." Arabeth appeared at the door with Nott; whose arms were wrapped around her waist. "And don't ask about Nott."**

**Upon their voices, Ron and Draco leapt up and away from one another. Squirrel giggled softly, "Oh! You guys carry on. We were going now."**

**After they left both boys looked at one another.**

**Draco grinned, "Love you, Weasel."**

"**Love you too, Ferret," Ron smiled softly as he pulled the blond into an embrace.**

**A/N: Yea, Ron/Draco shall always hold a place in my heart. And for now this is all that happened. Arabeth is still trying to get the juicey details out of them. She has still to succeed. ^_~ Not to worry; there maybe a sequel to this if you're really lucky.**

**And oh! Oh! Another thing:**

**Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J K Rowling. I just burrow them for time to time for **_**play time.**_** What? Play time isn't making them gay or swapping pairings.**

**^^;; Reviews would be nice.**

**Rinnie10 x**


End file.
